Freddie Boot-Marlowe
Freddie is the son of Delilah Boot and Adam Marlowe, and the younger brother of Blake. Former computer programmer. Helped Willow attack Chris. Current werewolf. Bio: For as long as he could remember Freddie had trouble with magic. He is magical he just can't control it. He would have these episodes (he calls them magical spasms). He would have an overwhelming blast of accidental magic. After these episodes he'd have headaches and nosebleeds. He saw so many healers but no one could fix it. Freddie grew up feeling like he didn't really belong anywhere. He wasn't magical enough for the magical community and he wasn't muggle enough for the muggle community. He did the best he could to make a place for himself in the world and he tried to keep a positive attitude about his condition. He went to a muggle school but it was stressful, he was always worried he'd out the magical community one day. But he made it through school and University without too much trouble (only once did someone have to have their memory modified, it was his football coach and Freddie felt like shit for years after). He graduated from University and got a job as computer programmer. He didn't have a lot of friends and he didn't date much. But for the most part he was happy. Everything changed six months ago. He had a magical spasm, all the people in his office had to have their memories modified, it was horrible. Worse than that though, Freddie had a stroke. The stroke left him paralyzed on his left side and he couldn't speak. After a lot of intense physical therapy he's made some improvement. He can walk and talk now (he uses a cane and sometimes his words are slurred but it's huge improvement from where he was. His physical therapist said he recovered faster than anyone she's ever worked with). Freddie's positive attitude is gone now. He's pissed off and embarrassed and most days he doesn't really even want to live anymore. He stays in his room, he barely eats, he barely sleeps and he doesn't really want to talk to anyone. He just wants to be alone. He stopped going to physical therapy, he stopped seeing all of this healers. He spends his time gaming, drinking and getting high. He's not interested in improving his quality of life and he's not interested in your pity- so piss off. Personality: Freddie has always been kind of quiet. He’s kind of the opposite of his older sister Blake. He’s athletic and really smart. He excelled in school- especially in math and science. He really loved history too. He gets along well with his parents and his best friend is his sister Blake. He’s super close with his mum’s friend Fred (his godfather and the person he was named for). Most of his time was spent with Thorne Weasley. He does his best to keep Thorne out of trouble, but that’s a tough job. He likes reading and computers. He also really likes sports, particularly football. He’s pretty good at muggle magic tricks and he plays guitar pretty well. Accounts & PBs * non_magical, portrayed by Liam Aiken * magicaldamange, portrayed by Chris Wood Category:Character Category:Generation Two Category:Werewolf